


Special

by flyingmantis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Calling you all out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmantis/pseuds/flyingmantis
Summary: Gabriel can hardly contain the way his chest tightens as McCree lifts himself forward and kisses him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen up
> 
> Let's stop the trend of writing Gabriel Reyes abusing the shit out of Jesse McCree

Gabriel can’t help the way his thumb keeps mindlessly tracing across McCree’s exposed cheekbone. The cowboy in question lies pressed firmly against his chest, clearly enjoying the attention if the lazy smile on his face is anything to go by.

He smiles too, as his calloused fingers move to brush through brown hair. Jesse leans his head firmly into the touch, leaving no room to contemplate whether he’s asleep or pretending otherwise.

Gabriel keeps his hand there for awhile; messaging McCree’s scalp, enjoying the quiet, content exhale that leaves Jesse’s lips as he continues to touch.

He likes being able to get these little responses from Jesse. Likes the way McCree so earnestly looks up at him like Gabriel is promising something special.

Like Jesse McCree is completely and utterly in love with him and he’s not afraid of Gabriel knowing it – seeing it plastered all over his face.

Gabriel can hardly contain the way his chest tightens as McCree lifts himself forward and kisses him. 

…

 

_Joder_. Gabriel is completely in love with him too. 

**Author's Note:**

> You have zero excuses and are really gross for continuing to portray Gabe with racist and negative connotations.
> 
> on a happier note -- Gabriel Reyes is in love with Jesse McCree and I'm in pain
> 
> @spitrits on twitter. 
> 
> this is a call out drabble? post? idk. *shrug emoji* I'm tired.


End file.
